Solo amigos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Juvia deseaba que Gray-sama algún día sintiera por ella una parte del amor que ella sentía por él, pero mientras esperaba a que él lograra sentirlo, seria bueno usar ese amor para que alguien más fuera feliz. Por eso ella tambien aprendía amar a Fairy tail, por que ese gremio ahora era su familia, ella amaba tambien a su familia.


_Siempre quise escribir algo de esta pareja en específico, después de todo Juvia es una gran chica (acosadora y todo) además Gray la quiere como amiga, me gustaría que algo pasara entre ellos XD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Solo amigos**

Muchas veces Juvia se lamentaba no tener el amor de Gray-sama, él era el hombre de sus sueños y su amor a primera vista, alguien con quien ella deseaba compartir el resto de su vida y su alma gemela. Lamentablemente para ella el hombre no parecía verla de la misma forma y eso la hacía estar triste en muchas ocasiones. Después de todo para Gray-sama ella era solo otra amiga, en cambio para ella, él era su todo.

Haría cualquier cosa por Gray-sama, lo seguiría hasta el final y de ser necesario moriría para salvarlo a él.

Así de grande era su amor.

Ese fue su principal motivo para ingresar a Fairy tail, hacer que Gray sintiera aunque sea una pequeña chispa del enorme fuego que ella tenía en su interior por él.

A veces soñaba con el momento en que Gray-sama la notara como mujer, adoraría ver sus ojos brillar por ella y que la tratara como una princesa. Todo el tiempo que imaginaba eso le hacía luchar, por que valía la pena seguir adelante toda la vida si con eso se hacía realidad.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no se sentía más cerca de Gray-sama que antes.

En realidad algo había comenzado a cambiar.

Siempre pensó que Lucy era una tonta, amar tanto a un gremio y pensar siempre que la amistad era lo primero…para ella que estuvo en un gremio donde amigos era algo ridículo…supo que ella tenía razón.

Si bien su principal amor era Gray-sama y era la fuente de su magia.

Fairy tail ahora tenía una parte de su corazón, la gente que poco a poco paso de ser compañeros a ser amigos y algunos hasta familia.

Ya no solo amaba a Gray-sama.

Amaba la comida de Mirajane y sus sonrisas.

Amaba la fuerza de Erza y sus palabras de consuelo.

Amaba la ternura de Wendy y sus preocupaciones.

Amaba su amistad con Gajeel.

Amaba el respeto que imponía Laxus.

Amaba que Natsu fuera tan explosivo.

Incluso admitía amar el calor que Lucy le brindaba a ella cuando le daba un abrazo de amigas.

Amaba muchas cosas…por eso su corazón aunque ahora latía mas rápido por Gray-sama, también lo hacía cuando sus amigos estaban a su lado. Porque ella comprendía que el tiempo pasaba y Gray-sama aun no la amaba como ella a él.

Pero tal vez...mientras el descubría que sentía por ella…podría darle este amor tan grande a sus amigos.

…

-Juvia-llamo Lucy confundida cuando esta la abrazo una mañana en el gremio.

Todos habían vuelto a ver sorprendidos que la maga de agua actuara de forma tan cariñosa con la rubia, incluso Natsu frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Juvia muy cerca del pecho de su compañera.

-Lucy-san vamos a una misión-pidió Juvia alegre.

Ahora si todos se quedaron sin palabras.

-Lucy es mi compañera-salto Natsu con sus celos de amigo que no discriminaban a mujer o hombre.

Juvia giro a veré con una sonrisa.

-Claro que Natsu-san también puede ir-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

Después de una hora de preparación y elección de misión, los cuatro partieron pues Happy no pensaba quedarse solo. Durante todo el rato todos se extrañaron de ver que Juvia en ningún momento había estado rogándole a Gray por ir alguna misión como de costumbre.

Incluso Gray pestañeo sorprendido un momento y luego se tranquilizó.

Calma al fin.

…

Pero esto no termino ahí.

Juvia comenzó hacer misiones con otras personas, sus preferidas sin duda eran Gajeel y Lucy, el primero por ser su viejo amigo y Lucy por ser la primera amiga/rival que tuvo al entrar a Fairy tail.

Todos estaban confundidos de la aparente falta de atención de Juvia a Gray, aunque la chica sin duda se notaba enamorada del chico como siempre, intentaba no hablar con él en todo lo posible.

…

Natsu quien estaba solo en el gremio miraba enojado a la puerta, nuevamente Juvia había aprovechado que se quedó dormido para llevar a Lucy a una misión junto con Erza, solo para chicas. Odiaba cuando Lucy se iba sin decirle nada, pero después de todo no era su dueño como para obligarle.

Una idea llego a su mente.

-Simplemente tengo que hacer que Lucy sea solo mía-dijo de manera inocente.

Gajeel a su lado escupió su bebida y giro a verlo como si fuera un idiota.

Levy en cambio dejo su libro e intento explicarle que eso no era posible, al menos no de la forma que él decía.

-Eres un idiota Natsu-gruño Gray fastidiado.

Por alguna razón el hombre había estado algo molesto estos días, muchos comentaban que era porque Juvia ya no le hacía caso, incluso Natsu. Pero él decía que eso no era verdad y congelaba a cualquiera que dijera lo contrario.

-De que hablas congelador con patas-le dijo en forma de reto.

Gray chasqueo la lengua.

-Lucy no te puede pertenecer, es una persona y es libre de elegir qué hacer con su vida-respondió rodando los ojos.

Las mejillas del mago de fuego se hincharon en enojo, claro que sabía eso, pero eso no evitaba que la idea de que Lucy le perteneciera saliera de su mente.

-Eso lo dices porque Juvia te sigue a todos lados-contrataco Natsu.

Puede que no fuera el más inteligente del gremio, pero noto como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensó ante eso, una sonrisa demasiada maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-Cierto ahora Juvia ya no te quiere, por fin tu deseo se cumplió-dijo con un aura oscura rodeándolo para fastidiarle.

Gajeel y Levy aseguraron que en otra vida Natsu había sido algún mago oscuro o algo similar, tanta maldad era increíble.

Pero como siempre un golpe en la cabeza fue quien lo detuvo, todos giraron a ver y se sorprendieron de ver una mirada oscura en Lucy.

-Cállate-dijo en tono de orden.

-AYE SIR-dijo Natsu antes de imitar a Happy.

-Lu-chan es increíble-dijo Levy al ver cómo había controlado a Natsu de forma que solo hacia Erza.

Luego todos notaron como Juvia había ignorado todo y se encontraba hablando animadamente con Mirajane sobre el éxito de su misión.

Gray se levantó y se fue molesto del gremio.

…

Juvia salió animada del gremio junto con Cana, ambas se despidieron cuando ella comento que le faltaba comprar algo para hacer una bufanda nueva para Lucy que había roto la de ella en la última misión para ayudarle. Llego a la tienda y después de decidir que el color rosa definitivamente era para la maga estelar, salió tranquilamente para caminar hacia su hogar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver como en el parque estaba cayendo una ligera ventisca, probablemente ese invierno sería muy frio. De reojo noto como algo alejado estaba Gray-sama sentado en una banca viendo al cielo, lo hubiera notado aunque estuviera a un millón de kilómetros.

Ella era algo así como un detector de Gray-sama.

Camino inconscientemente hasta estar frente a él, a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido ignorarlo.

Los ojos fríos del mago le hicieron sonrojar un poco, con todo su valor tomo asiento al lado del chico y se quedó viendo al cielo.

Su mirada se volvió algo triste, si tan solo Gray-sama pudiera amarla un poco a ella, eso sería suficiente puesto que su amor era tan grande para ambos…o eso esperaba.

-Veo que por fin te abriste completamente al gremio-dijo Gray tranquilamente.

Salto en su banca y lo vio sorprendida, siempre atesoraba cada momento que el chico le hablaba por su propia voluntad.

-Juvia ama a todo el gremio-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por sus palabras.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y le avergonzaba un poco.

-Ellos también te aman-dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Su rostro se sonrojo aún más y vio al suelo contenta.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien decía que su amor era correspondido, bueno no era una persona y más bien era su familia, pero igual se sentía demasiado feliz.

Luego su mirada se oscureció.

-¿Gray-sama ama a Juvia?-pregunto algo tentativa.

Pero como esperaba solo hubo silencio.

No esperaba mucho realmente, después de los juegos mágicos Gray-sama había respondido a su declaración con un no, pero igual ella seguiría insistiendo ante la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión.

-Claro que te quiero como amiga y miembro de Fairy tail-dijo Gray algo sonrojado.

El rostro de Juvia se formó con una mueca de derrota.

Solo eran amigos.

Solo eso.

Su pensamiento deprimente le hizo ignorar como el chico se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a irse, claro que se detuvo y sin verla agrego.

-Al menos por ahora-

Juvia alzo el rostro sorprendida al verlo marcharse, quiso correr y guindarse de su brazo, pero el agitado corazón le hizo detenerse.

Sonrió levemente antes de ver al cielo.

Ella sabía que Gray pensaba, estaba feliz de que por fin ella lograra ser una persona y no el ser viviente que había conocido. Porque ahora ella tenía amigos y no estaba sola. Ella tenía una familia y al menos tenía su amistad.

Aunque en su interior esperaba no fuera así por siempre.

Y aparentemente Gray también pensaba igual.

 **Fin**

 **Nota:**

 **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**

 **Sayonara sexys lectores.**


End file.
